The Other Side
by XxTaintedxDaggerxX
Summary: Even the strongest of people have a weakness and no matter how good a plan, things never quite go accordingly. Oneshot.


**Pairing:** AizenxIchigo

**Summary:** Even the strongest of people have a weakness and no matter how good a plan, things never quite go accordingly.

**Warning:** Mentions of sexual content.

**Author's Note:** This story is dedicated to **mihel asyki akatsuki schizo**! I am so very sorry for the long wait but my computer crashed and I lost all of my stories and rough drafts for future work. It was really upsetting because that's several years work, but now I am trying again… Hope you like!

**Disclaimer:** I do **NOT** own Bleach but I **DO** own this story's plot.

* * *

**The Other Side**

_a AizenxIchigo oneshot_

_/_

Aizen was a man of great power, a great mind at that, but as the saying goes even a God has a weakness.

"Aizen! What was so damn important about some meeting that they wouldn't let me through?", shouted Ichigo, eyebrows furrowed in anger.

His weakness in particular happened to be a certain pain in the ass. The brown haired man felt his cheek muscles twitch and he tried to keep up his good natured expression. For some reason, Ichigo always managed to get a reaction out of him in some way or another. After making the frustrated carrot top wait as much as he dared to, he replied, "Certain plans involving the security in Soul Society." Well, that was a bit of a fib, it was a plan towards the destruction of this afterlife they lived in, but he wouldn't tell Ichigo that. He knew how much his carrot top loved this place and the people who lived here. Regardless of his newly developed relationship with the younger man, things were still in motion for his rise in power. He worked hard, to hard to give it up for some simple pleasures.

Aizen was brought back to the present with a pout from his strawberry, bottom lip sticking out and head tilting to the side. "You never tell me anything when its important."

He could not help himself, simply lowering his head to meet the lips of his boyfriend, enjoying himself more than he should. His hand found Ichigo's cheek, his other arm wrapping around the lean waist, pulling him possessively towards his body. After a few moments, he released swollen lip in a rush of breath and said seriously, "You are more important to me." With a jolt of surprise, Aizen realized he meant it. This young man was his, willingly and without a doubt. He was so small in the bigger man's grasp that even though Ichigo was a force to be reckoned with, he seemed so fragile in that moment. And Aizen did not want to let that go.

With the sudden new passion, he continued what he had started, crushing the now pink lips and claiming them in every sense of the word. Ichigo was quick to respond, grinding their bodies against one another. Aizen growled in response, lips trailing down the younger man's neck and collar bone. Ichigo moaned as each bruising mark was left on his skin, loving the rough attention. He walked backwards onto the brown haired man's desk, wrapping his legs tightly around the others waist.

Aizen yet again separated from his partner's lips, staring into the others eyes and seeing, for the first time, the sign that he was ready to go even farther. "Not here." Confusion dominated Ichigo's face, before claimed by shock as the older man picked him up and carried the younger to his private room, inside which was a king sized mattress. Gently, he placed his strawberry onto the bed, then proceeded to slowly undress the other and then himself.

Sweet nothings, tender moments and seemingly unending bliss was shared between the two. After what felt like a lifetime to each man, release was welcome and powerful. Limbs felt heavy and sleep slowly consumed the couple.

* * *

The next morning, Aizen woke to the sleeping figure of his carrot top in his arms. The simple rise and fall of his chest enraptured the brown haired man and it was because of his watchful state that he noticed the younger man begin to waken. With a flickering of lashes, Ichigo came to full awareness. It took him a moment to look at the older man, his gaze indefinable. Finally, Ichigo locked his eyes onto the brown pair before him searchingly, before softening and saying those three words Aizen never thought to hear in his afterlife. "I love you."

It was then that he knew he could not, for the life of him and the precious boy he held in his embrace, go through with his plans as soon as they thought. He might have tried to play their relationship as something he could live without, but he had never witnessed something so true and beautiful as when Ichigo spoke those words or when the boy woke after a night of their love making. He would not risk the rise and fall of his lovers chest. He could not, would not let risk that beating heart that kept the younger man going. Not when he had so much life to live between this life and the next.

Ichigo truly was his kryptonite.

"I love you too."

And he was not yet ready to risk the reactions his plans would erupt.

* * *

Thank you for reading! Cookies to all who review!~

Sincerely,

XxTaintedxDaggerxX


End file.
